<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinup Calendar September: Sam Wilson - National Comic Book Day by HeyBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944899">Pinup Calendar September: Sam Wilson - National Comic Book Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy'>HeyBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ArtParty Pinups [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Captain America Sam Wilson, Pinups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calendar Pin-Up artwork of Sam Wilson, celebrating National Comic Book Day, September 25).</p><p>The collection this work belongs to contains multiple fan arts by a variety of artists for each month, to provide a fully customizable and printable 18-month calendar, from July 2020-Dec 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ArtParty Pinups [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the Art Party for organizing this calendar and giving me incredibly helpful feedback (as always).</p><p>The calendar pages have been created large enough for printing. If you'd like to access the full size images, right-click and open each image in a new tab, then download and print! If you check out the collection this work belongs to you'll see that there are several options for each month (more are being added every day until the end of June) for the next 18 months, so you can pick your faves and mix and match to create a custom 18-month 2020/2021 calendar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2020</b>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <b>2021</b>
</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Artwork for Sam Wilson Pinup Calendar Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for the Sam Wilson pinup calendar page in the first chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>